musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleep Through the Static
[ Allmusic review] |rev2 = Billboard |rev2score = (positive)Billboard review |rev3 = Blender |rev3score = Blender review |rev4 = The Boston Globe |rev4score = (mixed)The Boston Globe review |rev5 = Entertainment Weekly |rev5score = (B+)Entertainment Weekly review |rev6 = Rolling Stone |rev6score = Rolling Stone review |rev7 = The Guardian |rev7score = The Guardian review |rev8 = The Observer |rev8score = The Observer review |rev9 = Slant Magazine |rev9score = Slant Magazine review |rev10 = Yahoo! Music UK |rev10score = Yahoo! Music UK review }} Sleep Through the Static is the fourth studio album by singer-songwriter Jack Johnson, released in the United States on February 5, 2008. The effort was announced on Johnson's personal website as renovation began for the release of the album. It was recorded at the Los Angeles Solar Powered Plastic Plant, which makes it Johnson's first album not made in Hawaii. It was produced by JP Plunier. The album was played live for the first time at the BBC in December for a select number of fans. Despite having been reviewed mostly unenthusiastically by professional music critics, worldwide sales of the album were on par with Johnson's previous albums. The first single, "If I Had Eyes", was released via Johnson's MySpace page on December 17, 2007. The second single from the album was "Hope" and was released on September, peaking at number #30 on the Billboard Modern Rock Tracks. The album debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200 chart, selling about 375,000 copies in its first week, including 139,000 digital downloads. This was a record high for weekly digital album sales.Katie Hasty, "Digital Sales Propel Johnson To Second No. 1", Billboard.com, February 13, 2008. It also debuted at number one on the Worldwide chart with sales of 577,000. It held the record at iTunes for most digital downloads in a single day, until Coldplay's Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends set a new record. Sleep Through the Static remained at number one on the Billboard 200 in its second week of release, by which time it had sold over 180,000 copies,Katie Hasty, "Johnson Remains No. 1; Winehouse, Hancock Soar", Billboard.com, February 20, 2008. as well as its third week, in which it sold 105,000 copies.Katie Hasty, "Johnson's 'Static' Prevails Again On Album Chart", Billboard.com, February 27, 2008. It fell from the number one spot in its fourth week, in which it placed third with about 92,000 copies sold.Katie Hasty, "Janet Dethrones Jack To Top Billboard 200", Billboard.com, March 5, 2008. The album was made #45 in Q'''s 50 Best Albums of the Year 2008. Track Listings Track listing All songs written by Jack Johnson, except where noted. # "All at Once" – 3:38 # "Sleep Through The Static" – 3:43 # "Hope" (Jack Johnson, Zach Rogue) – 3:42 # "Angel" – 2:02 # "Enemy" – 3:48 # "# If I Had Eyes" – 3:59 # "Same Girl" – 2:10 # "What You Thought You Need" – 5:27 # "Adrift" – 3:56 # "Go On" – 4:35 # "They Do, They Don't" – 4:10 # "While We Wait" – 1:26 # "Monsoon" (Jack Johnson, Merlo Podlewski) – 4:17 # "Losing Keys" – 4:28 # "Home* (Acoustic) (*Bonus track on some versions e.g. Australian release)" – 3:30 Personnel *Jack Johnson - vocals and guitar *Adam Topol - drums *Merlo Podlewski - bass *Zach Gill - keys and vocals *Danny Riley - backup vocals on "If I Had Eyes" (died in 2007) *JP Plunier - backup vocals and claps on "If I Had Eyes" *Emmett Malloy and Josh Arroyo - hand claps on "If I Had Eyes" *Trent Johnson - acoustic guitar on "Go On" Remix Sleep Through the Static: Remixed is a 2008 remix album of songs from Sleep Through the Static. Track listing Audio #"Hope" (Nightmares on Wax Remix) #"Losing Keys" (Katalyst Remix) #"Monsoon" (Money Mark Casio Remix) #"Angel" (Kid Koala Remix) #"They Do, They Don't" (DJ Tropikal Remix) #"Hope" (Mario C. Remix) #"If I Had Eyes" (Culver City Dub Collective Remix) #"Enemy" (Worst Friends Remix) Video #"Adrift" (live studio session) #"Enemy" (live studio session) #"Sleep Through the Static/I Love You and Buddha Too" (live studio sessions) References External links * http://www.jackjohnsonmusic.com/music/detail/sleepthroughthestaticremixed * http://davesgoonernews.blogspot.com/2008/09/jack-johnson-sleep-through-static.html Category:2008 albums Category:Jack Johnson albums Category:Folk albums